1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
An electrophotographic method is widely used in a copying machine, a printer, or the like.
Recently, regarding an electrophotographic photoreceptor (referred to as “a photoreceptor” below, in some cases) used in an image forming apparatus which uses the electrophotographic method, a technology in which a surface layer (protective layer) is provided on a surface of a photosensitive layer of the photoreceptor, has been examined.